A vehicle crash may cause an occupant of a vehicle seat to move in a rearward direction relative to the seat. Therefore, a vehicle seat typically is equipped with a vehicle occupant protection device, such as a headrest or an inflatable device, for restraining rearward movement of a seated occupant's head and neck.